What is Love
by redsox55
Summary: Sara had tried everything to get Grissom's attention only one thing left to do but then a case hits home for the entire team minus one!
1. chp 1 The Song

Disclaimer:I own no one.

Summary: Sara had tried everything to get Grissom's attention only one thing left to do.

A/N:The song is called What is Love by Haddaway.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSCISCISCSCISCISCISCISCISCSI

Grissom was driving Sara home after work. Her car was in the shop and every one else left because they dont stay for overtime. He stopped in front of her house. She paused in her seat.

"Griss." Sara turned in her seat

"Sara we have talked about this." Grissom started to wrip inside, he wanted to be with her so bad but couldnt.

"I understand but I burnded this song for you I found on the internet I thought yould like it." She reached in her purse and pulled a CD out and placed it in his CD player. "Press play when I leave the car and dont object. just do it.

"ok." HE agreed and as soon as she was halfway to the front door he pressed play and the music came on with immediate words.

CHORUS:  
What is love Baby don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more Baby don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more What is love Yeah Oh I don't know why you're not fair I give you my love but you don't care So what is right and what is wrong gimme a sign

'Everything is right with us, I never meant to hurt you. I care more then I could' Grissom thought as the first verse ended.

(chorus x2)  
uoh oh.  
Oh I don't know what can I do what else can I say it's up to you I know we're one just me and you I can't go on (chorus x2)  
uoh oh.  
What is love What is love What is love Baby don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more Don't hurt me Don't hurt me I want no other No other love This is your life our time When we are together I need you forever Is it love (chorus x2)  
uoh oh.  
(chorus x2)  
Baby don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more Baby don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more Baby don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more Baby don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more what is love?!...

"Sara!?" He called to see if she was still there but the light to her apartment was already on. "Only one thing to do now" He whispered under his breath.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSCISCISCSCISCISCISCISCISCSI

reviews are loved, I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can. 


	2. chp 2 Taking a Stand

Disclaimer: I own no one. 

A/N:Thanks for the reviews, glad you liked it so far. This song is called Apologize by One Republic

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Before Grissom could get out of the car another song began to play.

"I'm holding on your rope, Got me ten feet off the ground I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound You tell me that you need me Then you go and cut me down but wait You tell me that you're sorry Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I'd take another chance, take a fall Take a shot for you And I need you like a heart needs a beat But it's nothin new I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say.  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you But I'm afraid...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

It's too late to apologize, it's too late I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late It's too late to apologize, yeah I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground..."

'I cant hurt her anymore, she still loves me and I will always love her, It's time a take action for once, life is to short.' Grissom began to think then he turned the car off and began to sped walk to the building. He ran up the stairs to Sara's door and knocked three times. He heard footsteps and then the door opened as soon as the footsteps got close. Their stoood a shocked Sara. She had a bathrobe on. His geuss was she was about to get in the shower and there's nothing under it. He pushed his way in and shut the door behind him.

"Gris." Sara ran out of words.

He loved how his name rolled off her tounge. He moved forward towards her. SHe kept stepping back until she was against the wall. He pressed his body to hers. Grissom could feel her heat radiating off of her body and she the same with him. He pushed his lips to hers in a long kiss as soon as his lips made contact she kissed back. HE released when he needed air.

"The song, the second one, did you really mean it?" Grissom questioned before going on.

"Like I said before, By the time you relized whats in front of you the door will be closed." Sara smirked

"So this?" Grissom took a step back.

"It was a bluff, I suck at lying with words maybe a song could lie for me." Sara smiled

"Stop lieing." Grissom moved in and kissed her with more force this time.

Her mouth opened and their tounges fought for dominance. His hands began to pull off her Robe and soon fell to the floor. She quickly pulled his shirt off and then their lips were back together. HIs hands roamed the beutiful naked lady in front of him causing moans all over. HIs pants fell to the floor with her robe. HE lifted her and she directed to the bedroom. They fell into each wall as they made their way there causing paintings, photos and other things on the wall to fall leaving a mess behind them. HE entered the bedroom and layed her down on the bed and he lay softly a top her.

"Maybe we should take it slow" Grissom suggested in her mouth.

"You started it and I am finishing it." Sara smiled and through his boxers to the floor and they both got unde the sheets.

"But shouldnt we have a date first." GRissom suggested again.

"Fuck it, this is our first date." Sara laughed.

"This is the best first date I have ever had" Grissom smiled.

"Why?" Sara questioned wrapping her arms around his neck freely.

"Cause I got the women of my dreams and my life" Grissom placed a gentle kiss on her lips then he entered her slowly.

Moans erupted in the room. He picked up pace. HE got further and further to both their climaxas. With one more hard final thrust Sara screamed. They both made their point. HE fell next to her. She rolled over and leaned on his chest and they fell asleep.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

NOt done yet. Reviews are adored. Good, bad and all the above


	3. Wake up twice

Disclaimer: I own no one 

A/N: This song is called Together forever by LeAnne Rimes, There is most likely to be a song in each chapter whether it's aloud or just remembering in their head.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

They awoke to Sara's alarm clock going off. A song began to play and they both began to smile at it.

Life can be distance between us Days even years could pass on But the love that lies between us will Always be worth holdin' on

Together, forever, always From the dawn til the end Of each day no matter How far away you are we're Together, forever, always

I could try to forget you but the Memories keep lingering on But the dreams I dream about You keep me holdin' on

Together, forever, always From the dawn til the end Of each day no matter How far away you are we're Together, forever, always

Together, forever, always From the dawn til the end Of each day no matter How far away you are we're Together, forever, always

"I honestly have to say I am surprised" Sara laughed

"Why?" Grissom questioned.

"I have tried to figure you out scince the day we met and now I got you in bed I just figured." She paused

"Figured what? I would leave a note and aviod you liked when you asked me out?" Grissom laughed a bit.

"Actually ya, why did you aviod me?" Sara became a bit more serious and sat up and leaned on the back of the head board, pulling the sheet with her.

"Because I was afraid of my feelings." Grissom spoke the truth and sat up beside her.

"Why?" Sara proceeded.

"Because I thought I might actually be in love and I didnt want to get hurt by a person a truly love because I thought that you were just into me because you look not for a relationship just sex or to get a promotion all that crap." Grissom gave a small smile.

"No of course not, I like you because your funny, smart, intellegant, in many ways like me, every one says I need to get a life and I know I do even you told me that but you also needed to get a life, plus your sexy as all hell." Sara laughed

"needed?" Grissom wondered what she meant by needed as in past tense

"Yes you did need a life but now you have me and we both found our life and we should probaly get up for work." Sara wrapped a sheet around her and headed for the bathroom.

"Your probaly right, I am going to go home to take a shower and change, I will see you at work." Grissom shouted so she could hear him through the bathroom.

"OK! I will see you later" Sara shouted back as a shower started.

"I love that girl" Grissom whispered under his breath and began to find his clothes.

He got dressed and left her apartment. Sara felt the warm water against her skin, it rinsed away any evidence of Grissom being there on her that is. She rinsed the soap from her hair and body and turned the shower off. She grabbed a towel from a cupboard and wrapped herself in it. Before she got dressed she pulled the hairdrier out and dried her hair in no time. She had to be at work in ! hour which gave her half and hour to be ready and be at work half an hour later to see Grissom. She pulled out some lingerie, a sutable maroon top and jeans. She threw the clothes on and then heard a knock at the door. She skipped happily to the door. It was already unlocked and she didnt bother to see who it was. Sara figured it was Grissom gain, as soon as she began to open the door it was shoved into her forehead and she fell to the ground and began to see stars. She stood up and only saw a blur of a large man, muscular not fat. A fist came in contact with her face and she began to go unconscious and only heard one thing from the man.

"Sara Sidle, your turn!" The strange figure laughed. He picked Sara up and threw her over his shoulders and then it all went black.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Tell me what you think, I am working on my crappy grammer and spelling so tell me how that is if you see any thing wrong.


	4. Discovering

Disclaimer: I own no one except one of the kidnappers who's names are yet to be revealed.

A/N: SO you know, Sara's mom is not in this story just to decrease suspicions. Song is Count to 6 and die by Marliyn Manson.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Hey, where's Sara? She is always here by now." Grissom spoke as he entered the breakroom ready to hand out assignments.

"No idea, want me to call and see if she is coming in?" Warrick asked

"Sure, I want to make sure she isnt in any trouble, as CSI's you never really do know." Grissom gave a small smile out of the corner of his lips.

"For all we know she may be taking the day off." Nick suggested.

"Sara doesnt take days off unless she is forced to." Greg laughed for a moment.

They all watched as Warrick's ear was to his cellphone. After a while he started to speak.

"Hey Sar, It's Warrick. You aint at work, we want to make sure your ok just in case your taking the day off. We are a touch worried but not that much." Warrick gave a small laugh. " Anyways call back, any of us so we know your ok, we just want to know if you had a hangover, one night stand, more than a one night stand or whatever. Call us later bye" Warrick clicked his phone shut and placed it back in his pocket.

"Not answering?" Catherine questioned

"No man, maybe I should try her cell." Warrick suggested

"No, it's ok Warrick, I got to hand out assignments, I will call her cell after that." Grissom butted in.

"Ok." Warrick put his cell away and waited ffor Grissom to proceed.

"Two cases tonight." Grissom gave a sly smile oput of the corner of his eye. "Catherine and Nick you guys got a break in over in Carson City."

"What fun." Catherine sarcastically spoke and took the sheet and she and Nick walked out of the room.

"Warrick, you and Greg got a mysterious death in Henderson." Grissom handed them the sheet.

"What about you, there are only two?" Greg qeustioned as he stood and went to the door.

"I stay here incase anything pops up." Grissom spoke without moving.

"Whatever." Greg ran down the hall calling driving and Warrick followed with the keys.

"I also get to see Sara." Grissom whispered under his breath and gave a smile. He pulled his coat off the chair and walked out of the room.

It was cold and Sara could see nothing. There was fabric over her eyes blinding her. Fabric wrapped around her head and stuffed in her mouth so she couldnt speak. She tried to move her hands but they were held in place by something. It was cold and metal maybe handcuffs to a pole. She could feel the shapes around her hands and it was definatly handcuffs. There was another pair of hands by hers. Two pairs one was much smaller most likely a childs. The other pair was about her size and cold. A terrible thought craused her mind. She could hear whimpering beside her but she could do nothing. A sudden breeze fell over her body and she shivered. Sound filled the room and it was not the pleasent kind. A cold vioce began to sing.

"She's got her eyes open wide she's got the dirt and spit of the world her mouth on the metal the lips of a scared little girl

I've got an angel in the lobby he's waiting to put me in line I won't ask forgiveness my faith has gone dry" The voice spoke and then kept going and another voice entered the song as well.

"She's got her Christian prescriptures and death has crawled in her ear like elevator music of songs that she shouldn't hear

and it spins around 1...2...3 and we all lay down 4...5...6 some do it fast some do it better in smaller amounts

and it spins around 1...2...3 and we all lay down 4...5...6 some do it fast some do it better in smaller amounts" Both voices subsided.

"Would you like to know what we will do to you and then would you like us to tell you the way and time length you die." A male voice laughed and the other male joined in.

As soon as Grissom approached Sara's door he saw it opened and a foot print on the side. He ran to the apartment and fully opened the door. He rushed around panicking.

"Sara!" He began to shout and repeat her name over. He rushed through every room and finding nothing but some blood and a sign of struggle by the door. "oh god." Was all that could come out of his mouth.

He pulled his cellphone out. The only numbers thaty could come into his head he wrote in the key pad. 911. "Helllo? I need to report a missing persons report for a CSI of the Las Vegas crime lab, Sara Sidle."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

SOrry it's short and it took so long to post. Reviews are loved! good bad and all the above. if it's bad please dont be to mean about it. I have a very high temper sometimes. 


	5. introductions

Disclaimer: I own no one except the kidnappers.

A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging on the last chapter. I already wrote a portion of this chhapter but my computer sucks ass so it was deleted and I had to rewrite it. ENJOY! no song in this chapter.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSCSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"What the hel is going on Gill?!" Catherine demanded as her and Nick approached the apartment. " We get pulled out of our case by dayshift saying they're taking it over and we got pulled here, this is Sara's apartment Gill, What the hell is going on?!"

"Is Sar ok, did something happen?" Nick got worried.

"I am not sure, I was waiting for you two before we process." Grissom held back any tears or signs of to much caring or worrying.

"Process Gill, process what!? Where is Sara?" Catherine was getting aggitated, Sara was one of her best friends even though they fought a lot.

"I dont know, this is missing persons case Cath," grissom picked up his kit and walked by Greg who was lifting the footprint.

"Then lets get processing." Nick Grabbed his case and walked in the room.

Warrick was taking photographs of the scene. Greg lifted the foot print and tagged it. He came into the room awaiting orders.

"Warrick, finish photographing in here then if you find anything suspicious around the perimeter and in the hallway photograph it as well. Greg, go door to door then process the elevator and stairs. Nick go with Warrick and process outside. Cath, you and me will process in the apartment." Grissom gave his orders and the team filed out except Cath who stays inside.

"I will follow the struggle and see where it leads first." Catherine repicked up her kit and followed the dents in the wall and photos on the floor to the bedroom."You dont think she was.."

"I hope not." Grissom remembered making that mess with Sara. They will find out with the semin stains soon enough so he might as well tell her. He could wait they will find out soon enough.

"I will work the bedroom, start printing out here." Catherine walked into the nedroom leaving Grissom by the officer in the living room.

He placed his kit down and put gloves on and began to dust for prints. The hunt has officaly began..

Some sort of liquid or fluid was drenching her pants making her colder. She could hear the voices talking between themselves but she couldnt make it out. That subsided as well and she could hear footsteps coming closer. She pulled her her legs up to her chest and pushed far as she could into the cuffs. They dug into her lower back but she didnt mind. The fabric in her mouth was removed then the fabric on her eyes was removed. She could make out two figures in front of her. Both in their early 30s. They wore pants black tops and jackets. They might be twins. The outfits were the exact same. One was taller, he was well built but not the one who took her. His hair was was brown and he had green eyes. His face was shaved. The other guy was built up big time. He had muscles all over. He was the one who grabbed her. His hair was blonde, he had green eyes and a small beard. Nothing much though.

She then remebered the pairs of hands. She looked to her right and saw a woman in her 40s, she was very pretty. She was bleeding all over. She must of bled out and died. Sara looked to her left and saw a young girl about 7 or 8. She was conscious but very scared. Then there was another body but she was alive. She was about 15 or 16. She was tied to a different pole.Then there was a lady to her right in her 20s maybe. It seemed as if they were killing in a time line. Which means the older ladys were either dumped some where else or no t yet captured or it was something else that may have been in common, so far all their hair was brown nothing yet. None of them were bound except their hands of course.

"Sara, nice to see you." The taller man spoke

"Who are you?" Sara hissed.

"I am Tom and this is my friend Dan." The short one spoke.

"What do you want?" The teenager spoke in a fearfull voice.

"We have our secrets Sam." Tom laughed.

"Tell us!?" The girl in her twenties shouted.

"Shut it Sabrina and scince your all going to die anyways we might as well tell, after you Tom." Dan evily grinned.

"Well we like the sound of screams, the kind you cant get with having sex cinsentuilly. We like the screams of pain, terror and fear." Tom laughed. " We find ourselves being fear, we like people of all ages to scream hense the difference. But Sage over there just had to wake up to soon, we cut her up she bled out and died."

"You might as noticed all you names starting with S and all your hair being brown but that isnt the only thing," Tom spoke up.

"Lets introduce you all." Dan laughed. " Sara over here is 34, she wittnessed her mother killing her father then she herself started to be shy and tortured then she went to foster care. We watched her as we ourselves started to grow. We saw her growth and changes. Number 1 on the list of course we left the same list at each place we grabbed you."

"Sandy by her side is 7, she wittnessed her brother killing both of her parents and of course went to foster care, we found out about her on the news, she was number 5 on the list."Tom walked and stood in front of Sara.

"Samantha over here is 15, she watched her father kill her entire family but almost killed her but she made it through. She went to foster care and is 3 on the list." Dan walked and studied them all.

"Sabrina is 23, she watched her foster mom kill her younger brother who was 4 and the nkill her dad because they were out late. Number 2 on the list." Tom kept studying Sara, she kept looking everywhere but his eyes.

"And the dead one is Sandra, 47. She killed her entire family herself so we killed her first. We had fun with her, she fought it was much fun." Dan and tom both laughed."there is a few other connections but they dont matter for now."

"You monsters!" Sara spat! 

"Dont worry you may be next love." Tom had a british accent but he always watched Sara for some reason no one else except Sabrina.

"I got semin and prints in her room." Catherine spke as she finished processing the room.

"I got several fingerprints but there was one that was different from the others, I found it only in one spot which is on the door handle going out." Grissom stood.

"Semin may be a boy friends, a one night stands or the kidnapper." Catherine spoke.

"Well Warrick and Nick finished outside so I sent them back to the lab to work on it and Greg is finishing up the door to door thing, he already finished processing, and scince we're done in here for now we should head back to the lab and process the evidence." Grissom explained.

"Ok then." Catherine agreed and they headed out.

They headed down the hall and passed Greg on the way. They gave him a small smile and he went back to questioning the man in front of him. Soon enough they were packed and headed out the door. Grissom drove and it was a silent ride to the lab. They split up as soon as they got there. GRissom went and ran the fingerprints he found through the system. HE got no hits. An hour passed of processing and nothing else new except Catherine storming into Grissom's office.

"What the hell Gill!" Catherine shouted.

"What?" Grissom questioned, he had a good idea about but wanted to make sure that was it.

"You were dating her, that's whats what." Catherine fell into the seat in front of him and tossed the results onto his desk.

"What's your point?" Grissom didnt want to deal with this while the love of his life was missing.

"The point is, I found your semin in her bed and your fingerprints all over the room, you were banging Sara, Gill!" Catherine practically shouted.

"Catherine can we not do this now?" Grissom pleaded

"We are doing this now Gill, your a suspect, you cant be near this lab, you have to get off this case if you want anything done!" Catherine spoke in an apologetic voice.

"I slept with her once Cath, we havent been on a real date, we both faced our feelings and it led to that step, I wouldnt be able to hurt her! You Know That!" Grissom couldnt believe he was being accused.

"To much info Gill, I know you wouldnt hurt her but it is the rules Gris, I am sorry." Catherine stood and left the room.

'If I cant be here then I will find her on my own' Grissom thought then he gathered his belongings and left the lab, for now any way.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSCSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

I hoped the ending wasnt to original, like in evile movies were the evile dude says something and then the scene switches. Tell me what you think! REVIEWS ARE ADORED! 


	6. Saftey for a day or two

Dislaimer: I only own the kidnappers and the other victims. 

A/N: sorry to leave you hanging on the last chapter. I just realized that at the ending of the last chapter I wrote evile instead of evil, it's sort of a habbit putting e in the beg. and the end, so sorry about that. The song is I need you by 3T.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom enetered his town house, threw his coat onto the coat stand and placed the file he copied of the evidence that has been found so far on his coffe table. He took a seat on the couch and began to go through the processed evidence. There wasn't much yet but he had enough to go on a lead. First stop was traffic cameras, maybe they had some information. A song he listened to on the way home kept playing over in his head. IT said everything about this situation that he felt.

"I need you girl I couldn't live a day without you Well I tried to write a special song A love song just for you To explain the way you make you feel inside

Thought the meaning may be simple And the words may not be new I couldn't make it clearer if I tried I need you And I couldn't live a day without you

I need you more than anyone I ever know I need you And I wanna build my world around you I need you I need you

Well I sang the words and realized It had all been said before So I tried a different rhyme that meant the same But it didn't have the feeling

And the first one said much more So I guess I'll have to say it once again

I need you And I couldn't live a day without you I need you More than anyone could ever know (More than anyone could ever know)

Couldn't live a day without you girl I need you and I wanna build my world around you Baby I need you Oh I need you (Baby)

Couldn't live a day without you More than anyone could ever know (More than anyone could ever know)

Couldn't live a day without you girl I need you and I wanna build my world around you I need you I need you (I need you)  
(I want you)

And I couldn't live a day without you (Couldn't live a day without you)  
I need you (Yeah yeah)  
More than anyone could ever know (More than anyone could ever know)  
I need you (I need you)  
(I want you)

And I couldn't live a day without you (Couldn't live a day without you)  
I need you (Yeah yeah)  
I need you Well I tried a special song A love song just for you I need you"

"Time to find My love" Grissom wispered under his breath and then he headed out the door.

Sara kept fiddeling with the handcuffs. No matter how many times she may have been in them, she could usually get out but these must of been different, a cops kind of handcuffs. Sandy was crying a bit but was sort of like Sara, she tried to hold them back.

"It's ok, its Sandy right?" Sara questioned

"ya." Sandy slightly whispered.

"I'm Sara." Sara whispered back.

"I know." Sandy spoke in a hush tone.

"Dont worry we will be found." Sara spoke a little loud but then the door to where Tom and Dan were closed.

"How do you know that? Will we be found before or after were raped, before or after we get killed?!" Sabrina almost shouted.

"Because I work with the number two crime lab in the US and scince they left a note and anything else behind, the slightest bit of evidence and they will find us." Sara tried to calm them down.

The door opened and the two men came out. They took off the handcuffs on all 4 girls.

"We decided that you can be trusted but only for now, we like to give our victims one or two free days and the rest are fun until day 7." Dan laughed and then the two men went back into the room.

It must be a cellar they're in because there was no windows and only two doors. One was to a bathroom and the other was the way out. Tom came in and threw some blankets in and 4 pillows and then one at a time they brought in single bed mattresses. Dan came back in and placed four plates down with food and two water bottles on the side of each tray. They must want them all to be fully energized and alive.The girls placed their matteresses all together in a box shape and threw the blankets and pillows on each mattress. They each grabbed a tray and began to eat. When they were finished they put the trays aside. They must of been watching them each before abduction. Sara had a salad with tofu squares. Sandy had chicken fingers and fries. Sabrina had a salad with tofu as well and Samantha had the same as Sara and Sabrina.

"Are you sure they will find us?" Sandy gave a small frowning face.

"My friend was kidnapped once and we found him, except he was under ground so I know they will find us." Sara pulled the small girl onto her lap and gave her a hug then left her arms around her protectivally.

"Who do you work with?" Sabrina questioned

"Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows, Greg Sanders, Warrick Brown, and Nick Stokes, he was the one who was kidnapped.

" I heard about him on the news." Sabrina gave a yawn and layed down on one mattresse which was to the right of Sara's and diagnoly across from Sandy's. Who was mostlikely going to stay with Sara. So Sam took that one.

"Ya me too, he is kind of cute." Sam whispered, she was the shy type but she sure as hell put up a good fight.

"He is, I see him more like a brother, we are all like one kind of family." Sara gave a small smile.

"Do you honestly think they will find us?" Sam questioned.

" I do but a small portion of me is actually really scared." Sara watched as Sabrina fell quickly asleep and the rest of them yawned. " I also think we should save our energy and go to sleep."

"Ya, me too, I am really tired." Sandy yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Sam took Sandys mattress and fell straight to sleep under a blanket. Sara layed down and wrapped her arms over Sandy. It was like a mothering instinct. For now they were safe and hopefully they will be found before anything happens.

After Grissom flashed his ID he sat and watched all the tapes around Sara's apartment until something caught his eyes. "Wait, can you replay that again?" Grissom questioned.

"Of course." The man replied.

He rewinded it and did it slower. Then Grissom paused it. He noticed a black SUV with Sara in the backseat tied up. All he had to do was get the plate number then he noticed to more girls tied up. One really young but unable to tell the age and one that looked a bit younger than Sara but older than 18. They had a new cerial killer on the loose or a crime spree, one or the other he had to find Sara and the other girls soon before it's to late.


	7. New, old family

Disclaimer: I own no one except, kidnappers and hostages except Sara.

A/n: Sorry to leave you all hanging.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Willows." Catherine answered her phone.

"Hey Cath, It's Gill." Grissom made sure she knew it was him.

"Gill if it's about the case I cant tell you anything." Catherine puffed

"I found the car Sara was kidnapped in, no, I dont know where it is but I watched some survailence tapes and I found it, you need to get here." Grissom let out in one breath.

"Gill, I am already on my way with Greg and Nick. Warrick was checking on some other things. I am like down the hall from the room GIll, I will see you in a bit." Catherine hang up the phone as did Grissom.

"Gill." Catherine and the other two CSI's came into the room.

"Cath. you got to get the plate and run it, our time is running up!" Gill was getting a little pushy.

"You have to calm down Gris, we are going to find her!" Greg tried to calm him down.

"But when, before or after something happens!" Grissom shouted

"Gill." Catherine was getting a little frustrated then her phone went off. " One sec." She pulled her phone out and answered it. " Willows...Hey jim...what?!...oh my god...I will inform the others and we will split up...ok...bye."

"What was it?" Nick asked

"This kidnapper is now a serial killer. We gotfour other missing persons, all identical but diffrent age groups and one was found on the side of the road, she was 26 and there was another that was 38, Gill he kidnapps by age groups Jim also told me someone 9, 14, and 42 were found dead. This killer picks people up by age gruops and all at the same time, Doc got done with one of the bodys so far and all shown was tortured badly and horrifically, sexually assultated multiple times, no fluids found and then killed. The one was the 9 year old." Catherine explained " By the age groups the assult and torture got much worse but the one in her 30's was the worse for some reason, I think this person has a grudge maybe and ex-girlfriend who was in her 30's I dont know but, Sara's in her 30's gill, she may be soon"

"Danmet, dont say that we have time!" Gill argued.

"Scince your eliminated as a suspect you can work the case but one sign of personal emotion and you cant work this Gill, this is your last chance." Catherine hated to be the mean one but she had to be on this case to make sure they find her.

"Yes, then lets rerun this tape slower and do a close up on the licsence, maybe we can get an identification." Grissom was rushing a bit ahead of himself but they all were in some way.

Sara awoke in a dead sleep from another nightmare. Everything from the past day flooded jer mind. She quickly sat up and placed her hand down on the small body beneath her. The smell of death flooded the room, much more powerful than when she fell asleep. Sam was till fast asleep. Sabrina was sprawled out on the mattress, still asleep.Sandy was curled up by Sara's side and still asleep. The thoughts of what the horride men would do to these young girls was just horrid. A 7 year old as well, they should rot in hell, was all that crossed Sara's mind.

"Glad your up." Tom shot through the medal door with Dan trailing behind.

Sabrina shot up from her sleep and saw the men. She quickly got to the mattress Sara and Sandy was on then she awaked Sam and Sam sat with them as well. It was like they were best friends or even sisters.

"Leave us alone, please!" Sam pleaded

"Come on hunny wake up." Sara whispered in Sandy's ear and awoke the young girl.

"Would any of you like to know the last connection you have?" Dan gave a small smirk

"Your going to tell us anyway." Sara spat

"Sara you were 12 when your mother killed your father, 13 years before that they had another child but your brother was already born. That was Sandra that was born at that time. Your parents didnt want a daughter so they put her in an orphanage. 13 years later you were born, tom go on." Dan allowed Tom to finish the story.

"Scince you were 12 when your mom was taken away by the men in white suits." both laughing a bit " A year after that your mom suduced a man to sleep with her, she got pregnant with Sabrina here. She couldnt keep her so she went to an orphanage as well. 8 years after that she was released and started pole dancing she had a one night stand and then Sam was born. As well she was tossed in the orphanage. Another 8 years passed and she found another boyfrined, an abusive one to no surprise and she had Sandy. Niether wanted her so again in the orphanage." Tom gave a small smirk.

"Your all blood, half sisters. You see we like to have fun with a family and then move on. We like to see if anything changes in the time line as well, if we get momre screams, more of a fight, or more of something that gets our juices flowing." Dan laughed.

"MONSTER!" Sam shouted

""Shut up bitch." Dan smacked her across the face.

"Later on today we will start up again with you Sara." Tom and Dan gave an evil smile then left the room.

"We cant let them hurt you." Sam stepped in.

"That will only make your punishment worse Sammy." Sara held Sandy close to her, she didnt want anything to happen to her new family.

"Please" Sandy spoke in her small voice. " I may not be smart or anything but I know that your my sister and family sticks out for each other."

Sara had some tears fall. They were all just children. Sabrina may be 23 but she had much to learn. In Sara's line of work you knew what went on in the world and how bad it could get. These children were to younge to be in a situation like this.

"You know what, dont worry about, I will be the one making sure none of them touch you." Sara promised.

"Gill!" They were back at the office and 2 hours passed but Catherine got it.

"What?" Grissom jumped from his desk to see Catherine walk into his office.

"We got a Name and address" Catherine gave a smile in accomplishment. " We have a Dan Smith and his younger brother Tom smith, I put a call into Brass, we are going to head over now so suit up."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

sorry to leave you hanging, it may have come in a rush them finding the name but it happens. Also on the side I found something out, if anyone lives near Boston I found this out if you didnt know it, At the Boston Scince museum they are having this thing from Sept 1 to some time in something where you get to solve you own CSI crime and they have a set up of Grissom's office so check it outonline. REVIEWS ARE LOVED! 


	8. Where are you?

disclaimer: I only own the kidnappers and the other four hostages and sort of the dead one.

A/N:sorry to leave you all hanging! if there are any mistakes they are mine, sorry about them. Song is Monster by Killer Mike.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Your turn babe." Dan laughed and pulled Sara up.

Sandy tried to fight him off but she was young so he just pushed her to the ground. He threw Sara into the same room Dan and Tom enetered and exited the time they were there. As soon as she came into the room she heard a song that Tom put on.

Peace will never tame the hatrid of me I'm too restricted, separated from your society.  
I'm a new breed of species, a curse to lift that speak my name I'm different twisted, my mind is not the same

For those who deny the truth, will seek to try and find it you my friend are blinds of the truth for you are simple minded My ways are called abnormal, they treath me as if forsaken But all should feel the wrath just like when my heart was taken

And if these words fail to reach their ears and for limit their view you won't know but when I stryke you'll wish that you've of knew...

This beast is on the loose, if you treasure life then destroy it for it is too realistic for you to simply ignore it

I've given a fair warning now I've been well because I've cut it loose a new terror walks the earth and now it's all up to you

If all hope shall fail then you should sit and ponder your faith has been decided by one dangerous monstah...

"Leave me alone!" Sara shouted.

"Love, didnt you just listen to the song?" Tom laughed

"What the hell is it suppose to mean?" Sara spat

"It means we are a higher power, all fear us and you are soon going to feel our wrath." Dan smirked.

"BASTARD!" Sara screamed.

"Tom, you can have your fun first, I think she should feel the much pain I bring after your torture." Dan offered

"Ok, Lets tie her down on the table first, get better cuts and much more." Tom laughed.

Sara screamed. They grabbed her arms and legs. Tom Tied her hands down and Dan tied her feet down. Sara put up as much of a fight as she could she may have got some skin when she scratched Tom. SHe looked to her right and saw an assortment of tools, knifes things that twisted and a few other odd and painful objects. It wasnt enough though, they had and the team wouldnt find her time. As far as she knew they would all die.

Sirens flodded the streets. Grissom was on edge. Catherine drove behind a few cop cars and more were to come. They pulled up in front of a small blue house. The shudders were falling off, the windows were covered with wood and the paint was falling off. It looked as if noone has been there in years. They all suited up.

"Las Vegas Police Department open up." Brass banged on the door, no answer. "Knock it down."

Brass was out of the way and officers ran in with their guns out. Voices shouting 'clear' all over. The Las Vegas crime lab came in after with their guns out. The went to clear the basement with a few cops in front of them. THe went into the basement, it was dark, musky, a few poles around. They stepped on something soft maybe a mattress. Someone found the lights and they were flicked on.

"Clear." Nick shouted.

There was poles around and a broken mattress with some bugs on it nothing else. Sara was somewhere else with the other victims that have been reported in that fit the description of the serial killer or killers.

Sara watched as Dan left the room. There was no point in shouting or anything, it was over for her, maybe not fully now but in time. Some part inside her kept shouting they wont be found in time. But a small voice believed they would be.

"So love, what shall be first, torture with whip or with knife?" Tom laughed as he ran his hands over the knife set.

"Why are you doing this?" Sara questioned trying to hold back any tears.

"Because it's fun, gets the adrenaline pumping, nothing can get the adrenaline pumping like this!" Tom laughed as he picked up a sharp osomewhat small knife.

Sara kept her mouth closed. he lightly ran the knife along the side of her arm then he pushed harder on the knife until it pierced her skin. He dragged the knife along her arm causing a foot long cut. Blood seeped from it, she tried hard not to scream, she learned as a kid that it only makes things worse. A whimper escaped her as he placed an equal sixe wound on her other arm.

"You know, we need more skin." Tom laughed.

He placed the knif down and then ripped her shirt off of her body. It revaealed a regular blue sports bra. He picked up the knife again and made an X across her stomach. He jabbed the knife into her side and she screamed, it was to much. Blood poured from the wound. He must of missed organs because iot wasnt a deadly wound she would still be alive s-after it stopped bleeding just very weak. The torture went on until he placed all the bloody tools back on the table. If this was Tom and Dan was stronger that would be much worse. He finally took her pants off and raped her. She cried the entire time. When he was done he got Dan back in and she was released back into the other room. She was given some peroxide. She was given a large T and sweatpants. Their rule was one a day and only half the punishment, and one man.

"Are you ok?" Sabrina asked.

Dan and Tom came back in with the same food trays. They glanced around the room gave a smile then went back out the door. No other words were spoken. Sabrina helped and the other two tried to help with puting the peroxide over the wounds to keep it from getting infected. It stung to her but atleast she was given some time to heal.

"I am making sure none of you go in there." Sara promised and she meant it.

"I'm hungry." Sandy spoke and then she climbed back on Sara's lap.

"Well then lets eat." Sam gave the small girl a smile.

The day went on and they fell asleep almost the same except they were all in each others arms. For all their protections. The would wait until the next day came. For Sara it would be torture then she would have to see the others go in. While the others were asleep Sara cried a little.

"Please Gil find us soon." Sara whispered under her breath and soon enough fell asleep.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sorry Sara got hurt, it's apart of the story. Really sorry about that, reviews are welcomed. I will get the next chapter out as soon as posssible. 


	9. Dan time

Disclaimer:I only own the kidnappers and the victims minus Sara.

A/n:sorry to leave you hanging. The song is The Torture never stops by Frank Zappa.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"How can they not be here?" Grissom questioned

"I dont know, thats why we sent Greg and Nick back to the lab to pull files on them, find out if they have been paying rent somewhere else." Catherine tried to calm down.

"You guys should get processing, I put out an APB on the guys car. You may find something that gets us where they are." Jim explained then he left the house to fend off reporters and Press.

"OK, well I will work the mainfloor." Warrick picked up his case and moved to one of the empty rooms.

"I will work the main floor as well." Catherine grabbed here case and moved to a different room.

"I got the basement." Grissom followed their movements but went to the basement with another cop following to be sure it's clear.

"Wakey wakey." Dan laughed.

Sara's eyes flickered open and she saw Dan and shot up from her postion bringing Sandy with her. Sandy awoke and screamed at the sight of Dan and awaking Sam and Sabrina.The both sat by Sara, Sandy on her lap , Sam in front of her and Sabrina at her side. They all saw most of what Tom did to her, Dan was much worse they couldnt let that happen.

"it's your turn but not yet, an hour or two for you babe." Dan laughed and tossed four waterbottels onto a mattress beside them.

"You fucking jack ASS!" Sam screamed.

"Shouting will only make all of your pain much worse." Dan smirked then walked away.

"I got something!" Catherine shouted

"What?!" They all came running.

"keys, looks like the copy, may belong to where ever they are." Catherine bagged they keys and labeled them. A ringing went off and they all jumped a bit.

"Grissom." Grissom listened as the person on the other line spoke. "Great, we will head over now."..."If you're already on their way were a bit closer, we can head for it now." "Ok we will head to the place now." "bye" He clicked his phone shut and watched al the curious faces staring back. "The guys who kidnapped Sara and those other girls rented an old broken down apartment building, we are going to head over now."

"Excellent." atherine jumped up.

They explained to Jim, then packed all the evidence they gathered and placed it in the back of the truck. Gill drove. Sirens went off and lights flooded the streets.

"Hold on Sar, we will find you soon." Grissom whispered under his breath.

"Sara your time had come." Dan pulled her up probaly dislocating her arm.

Tom fended off the others who were screaming and punching, but they were'nt strong enough. Again she was tossed onto the table and tied down, she fought harader only to get slapped. It pierced her skin. The shirt was removed as it was the day before . Her pants ripped into shorts. He was probaly going to cut her legs up. Tom only did waist up torture. Tom left the room and exited into another door but not to were they were being held. A song played.

Flies all green 'n buzzin' in his dungeon of despair Prisoners grumble and piss their clothes and scratch their matted hair A tiny light from a window hole a hundred yards away Is all they ever get to know about the regular life in the day;  
An' it stinks so bad the stones been chokin'  
'N weepin' greenish drops In the room where the giant fire puffer works 'N the torture never stops The torture never stops

Slime 'n rot, rats 'n snot 'n vomit on the floor Fifty ugly soldiers, man, holdin' spears by the iron door Knives 'n spikes 'n guns 'n the likes of every tool of pain An' a sinister midget with a bucket an' a mop where the blood goes down the drain;

An' it stinks so bad the stones been chokin'  
'N weepin' greenish drops In the room where the giant fire puffer works 'N the torture never stops The torture never stops The torture The torture The torture never stops.

Flies all green 'n buzzin' in his dungeon of despair An evil prince eats a steamin' pig in a chamber right near there He eats the snouts 'n the trotters first The loin's 'n the groin's is soon dispersed His carvin' style is well rehearsed He stands and shouts All men be cursed All men be cursed All men be cursed All men be cursed And disagree, well no-one durst He's the best of course of all the worst Some wrong been done, he done it first

(Well, well) An' he stinks so bad, his bones been chokin'  
(Yeah) 'N weepin' greenish drops,  
(Well) In the night of the iron sausage,  
(Well) Where the torture never stops The torture never stops The torture The torture The torture never stops.

Flies all green 'n buzzin' in his dungeon of despair Who are all those people that he's locked away up there Are they crazy,  
Are they sainted?  
Are they zeros someone painted,  
It has never been explained since at first it was created But a dungeon like a sin Requires naught but lockin' in Of everything that's ever been Look at hers Look at him That's what's the deal we're dealing in That's what's the deal we're dealing in That's what's the deal we're dealing in That's what's the deal we're dealing in

The sound subsided.

"The torture never stops!" Dan laughed.

She lied there alomst naked crying a bit. She tried not to but some tears fell. 'They wont be here' was all that ran through her mind but she didnt want to. He picked up the whip and wrapped it around his hand then he undid her handcuffs and pulled her over then recuffed her and then he whipped. The leather whip connected with her skin and went through her skin. It kept piercing her over and over again. Blood dripped from her back. She tried not to scream but whimpers escaped her. He finished with her back then turned her over again and recuffed her. He could see the pain and fear in her eyes, it made him smiloe more. But what he wanted was screams she couldnt or that would make it worse. He then picked up a sharp knif and dragged it across her stomach. Straight through the X that began to bleed again. SHe couldnt help it. She screamed in pain. 'It hurts so bad' was all she could think. A dark red fluid poured from her then she could hear sirens.

"Gill." Was all she managed to whisper before she slipped unconscious.

"Shit, the fuzz!" Tom ran into the room.

"I didnt get to finish with her danmet." Dan shouted at him.

"We need to hurry, there are only three floors, they will search them and probaly come to the basement first man. We got to get out!" Tom ran from the room.

Dan looked back at his work an then ran as well.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, I will get the next one out as soon as possible, any grammer or errors are my fault. Reviews are loved. 


	10. Safe at last

Disclaimer: I only own the kidnappers and the kidnapped except Sara.

A/N: I had nothing better to do, and plus I thought I shouldnt leave you hanging much longer, no song in this chapter. Any mistakes are mine, sorry for them.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Cops surronded the buiding. Others stormed it. Tom and Dan were caught. They put up a fight but were cuffed and thrown into the back of a cop car. Grissom, Catherine, and all the others came in with their guns out to make sure it was clear. Many ran downstairs and the others up. As soon as He saw Sara laying there unconscious he ran to her side.

"Is the ambulance here?" Grissom asked.

"Yes, they will be down soon." Catherine ran to her side as well.

Grissom took his vest off then the coat he had under it off. He slid it around Sara. It was to big for her but it covered her. A bunch of men came down. It flew by Grissom so fast the next thing He knew she was lifted into the ambulance. He rode along with her.

"Hey Greg come here." Catherine opened the door to the other room and noticed all the girls huddeled together. Sandy was crying and the others had some tears fall.

"Oh my god." Greg whispered under his breath. " Are you ok? Are any of you hurt?"

They moved into the room. Catherine Picked up Sandy. She was very light for such a small girl. Greg put his arm around Sam who had her arm around Sabrina who had her arm around Sam as well. They walked the girls up to surface. They were given blankets and checked on. The seemed to be fine just traumatized.

"Where's our sister?" Sam questioned.

She in return got questionable stares.

"Who is your sister hun?" Catherine questioned.

"Sara." Sandy whispered.

Greg walked away and Catherine followed. Soon enough they watched Warrick approach them from the building.

"Hey, it seems they were like pets to those guys." Warrick gave a disgusted look.

"We just found out Sara had sisters." Greg let out in one breath. Catherines phone went off.

"Willows." Catherine answered.

"Hey Cath it's Grissom." Gill answered.

"Gill, is Sara ok?" Catherine questioned.

"She went into surgary. I dont know anything yet. Ecklie called, he told me that he is sending dayshift over so we can all be here for Sara." Grissom rubbed his eyes.

"Ok, we will have an officer give them the evidence Warrick got so far and they can process. We will be there soon." Catherine explained.

"ok, see you." Grissom clicked his phone shut as did Catherine.

"What was that?" Warrick questioned.

"Dayshift will work this scene so we can head to the hospital." Catherine placed her kit into the back of the SUV.

They all followed the lead and hopped into the car. Catherine drove and they headed to the hospital.

"Mr. Grissom?" The doctor came through the doors.

"yes, is she going to be ok?" Grissom let out in a breath.

"Yes, but I have good and bad news. The good news is she will be perfectly fine, just needs stiches and lost some blood, the bad news is she was raped. She awoke and she began to scream and fight back, seems she was traumatized badly." The doctor tried to be nice.

"Well did you finish with the stiches? When can I see her?" Grissom awaited an answer.

"We have another doctor in there giving stiches, we had to sedate her so she wont be up for awhile but when the other doctor is finished you can wait in the room till she is up." HE explained.

"Thank you." Grissom sat down and the doctor left.

About 15 or 20 minutes passed and he was allowed in the room. He wondered were the team was but he would see them soon. He just needed to see Sara now. He walked into the room after given directions. He saw Sara laying there. The heart montiter going steadily. She looked so weak, so vulnerable. A tear escaped him and he sat by the bedside of Sara. He picked up her hand and held onto it for life. He let some tears fall.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sorry it's short, I just thought you shouldnt be left hanging. reviews are loved. IT aint over yet. 


	11. Visitors

Disclaimer: I only own the kidnappers and the kidnapped except Sara.

A/N:sorry I havent posted in a while. Song is Sara smile byDaryl Hall and John Oates. Any mistakes are mine, I dont have it betad so sorry about any misspelled words or any of that.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"This danm traffic sucks!" Catherine complained.

"Hey at least were going a bit faster." Greg tried to calm her down.

"Ya, after 2 hours!" Catherine shouted back.

"Cool off Cath, we will be there soon, they just found she will be ok and she will be there when we get there." WArrick gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Considering some how one of the brothers got away, they should have three officers at her room, just from seeing her in the condition." Nick reminded.

"Your not helping Nicky." Catherine rubbed her eyes.

"Which brother was it that got away?" Greg questioned.

"It was um that Dan guy, he outran the police, hopped a fence, and danm can he climb, and he ran into the forest. They have search teams out looking for him now." Nick answered.

"Well atleast the other girls are safe." Greg gave a small smile.

"considering we just found out she has sisters ya ok, I so want to do a DNA test to make sure." Catherine took a sharp turn after getting off the highway.

"Lets just focuse on Sara's condition right now guys." Nick suggested.

"Ok, but there is something else I want to ask fist, Why was Griss taken off the case for a while?" GReg questioned.

"Greggo, that is an answer only to be told by Gill or Sara." Catherine stopped at a red light.  
Sara awoke in a dark room, she could feel a damp hand clutching her own. She looked to her right to see Grissom at her side asleep. She gave a small smile,he was peaceful when he slept. She layed back down and soon enough drifted back to sleep. Half an hour passed and she was fast asleep. Grissom awoke to hear stuggling and getting hit in the head. He looked to see Sara having a nightmare. She began to scream so many things.

"No, please...Get off...Dont touch them...please stop...that hurts...no dont...please dont...get off." Sara thrashed in her sleep, her arms were thrown all over, one even wacking him in the head.

He couldnt stand to see her like that. He moved onto the side of the bed and held her arms down.

"Sara wake up, honey wake up." He shook her a little then she shot up.

Her face stopped a few inches ahead of his. He could see the sweat dripping from her forhead. Her eyes were filled with pain in fear. She looked into his eyes and saw him look worried and his eyes wanting to know what happened. He heard of them being bad but never has he imagined them this bad. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. He roped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He let one of his hands slide through her hair. HE made shooshing noises. Soon enough she calmed and her muscles relaxed. She released him and moved back a bit.

"Can you put something on I dont like the quite." Sara pleaded with her eyes.

Grissom found it quer that was the first thing she said. He gave a small smile and nodded. HE turned on the small radio to a song that was just finished announced and began to play.

"Baby hair with a woman's eyes I can feel you watching in the night All alone with me and we're waiting for the sunlight When I feel cold you warm me When I feel I can't go on you come and hold me It's you... And me forever Sara Smile Won't you smile a while for me

If you feel like leaving you know you can go But why don't you stay until tomorrow?  
And if you want to be free, all you have to do is say so When you feel cold, I'll warm you And when you feel you can't go on, I'll come and hold you It's you... And me forever

Sara Smile Won't you smile a while for me"

She gave a small smile and they began to talk with music in the backround.

"Where are they? Are they all ok? What about Sandy, is she ok?" Sara searched his eyes for questions.

"I dont know I got in the bus with you before we found them, but I am sure your ok, Sam Green and Sandy Grace will soon be returned to fostercare though, after they're checked out and the doctors made sure they are ok." Grissom explained while placing a loose hair behind her ear.

"I want to see them." Sara demanded.

"Ok, I will see if they are still here." Grissom gave a reassuring smile and left the room in search of a nurse or doctor.

Catherine burst through Sara's room with the boys 5 minutes later. She sat by Sara and hugged her. The others gave her a hug as well, Greg was the last so held on the longest.

"Are you ok, we got stuck in traffic and the jerk in front of us kept honking, had an anger issue so he sped up and bumped that car, that guy got out, huge fight and cops had to break that up and it was just a big going on, but now were here and how are you?" Catherine babbeled a bit.

"I am fine." Sara gave a small smile.

"We missed you so much Sar. We were worried sick." Nick gave her a pat on the shoulder.

Sara grabbed it in pain.

"Oh sorry, I didnt mean to,." Nick frowned.

"NO Nicky it's ok honestly, it's just another really bad whip mark." Sara badley reassured him.

"I still am sorry, not to be intruding on you or anything but, can I see it?" Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, it's ok." Sara gave a small smile and showed them all her shoulder.

There was atleast 5 different marks there. They were sliced into her skin. Some of her skin was peeled back when the leather whip made contact with her skin causing them to look as bad as they felt. They all let out a sigh of disgust.

"Hey guys your here." Grissom came back into the room.

Grissom walked over and sat next to Sara on the edge of the bed. The doctor came in shortly after.

"Miss. Sidle, I need to examine your wounds on your back and your abdomine, it is up to you if you want all these people in here, I have to take some photos as well, some new ones." The doctor explained.

"Doctor James, I have the room set up." A younge nurse came into the room.

"Thank you Pam, we will be there in a moment." The doctor answered.

She nodded and left the room.

"Not to be mean guys but I dont think you really need to see it." Sara gave a small frown.

"It's ok, we understand." Catherine gave a smile.

The doctor excorted Sara out of the room. Grissom followed.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sorry I havent posted in a while, the chapter aint much but it's something. I wont be posting a new chapter until Saturday maybe later. Reviews are LOVED! 


	12. Sabrina!

Disclaimer: I own no one exceptt victims minus Sara and of course the kidnappers.

A/N: I am so sorry I havent wriiten in a while, school coming up is keeping me a bit busy but anyway, I am trying to update sooner. On with the long awaited chapter. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR

He wandered the streets of Las Vegas. Lights were flashing all over hours have pasted by after he escaped from the cops. His brother was unfortunatly caught but that wouldnt keep him from finishing what he started.

'Before you get the fish you have to bait it.' He began to think. 'She was extremely attched to the youngest one, Sandy but she was in fostercare with Sam, there was no way he could get either of them. It was Sabrina he had to get.' Dan laughed under his breath.

He knew where Sabrina was, she was released from the hospital, she had no friends, no family, she couldnt see Sara or the others till tommorow. The cops felt she was safe to go. He knew just where she was. He watched as lights flickered from a nearby bar. People came out that where drunk, sober people went in. He entered the bar as well. It seemed packed but wasnt. There were three pool tables in row. One of the three was being used Five tables were occupied but then he looked to the bar. Few seats were open. Then he spotted her. He sat at a table in the corner watching as his began to drink. It wouldnt be long now till he had his bait.

"Doctor, it's ok if Mr. Grissom comes along if he would like to that is." Sara explained.

"Of course." He replied. "Dr. Grissom?"

"Sure, I'll go with you." He held her hand tight as they entered a somewhat small room.

There was an X-ray machine over a table where she was supposed to lie and multiple other camers that were used for different reasons. There was another table that she was to sit on first so her injurys could be checked before the doctor began to take photos.

"If you will have a seat Sara." The doctor mostioned towards the free table covered in paper to keep people from getting infected with anything.

She nodded and sat down. She swung her feet over the side so she faced the wall. Grissom stood on the end side of the table so he could see her back and hold her hand. The doctor moved to Sara's back. A nurse entered as son as he walked by Grissom. The nurse and doctor began a small conversation before beganing.

"It's going to be ok." Grissom gave her hand a light squeeze.

"I know, dont be to worried about me Gill, you got me and I'm safe. Even though Dan is still out there." Sara tilted her head down a bit.

"We will catch him, dont worry." Grissom used his free hand to nudge up her chin so she was looking him in the eye.

She gave a small smile. The petite blonde nurse came over instructing them they were going to begin. She unravelled the string holding up the back of Saras hospital gown. Hesaw all the whip marks beggining to heal. There were so many of them he could barley look. He looked into Sara's eyes HE could see pain and frustration. But when she looked into his she saw love, campassion, caring and even sorrow. The last thing she needed was fopr more people to feel sorry for her. Half an hour passed by of the photos being taken. THe walked backed into Sara's hospital rrom. They were all just sitting around.

"Finally back." Catherine got up.

They all made small talk for awhile in seperate groups then all togther until Grissom's phone went off. He loooked at the reciever and answered.

"Hey Jim." Grissom gave a slightly cheery hello.

"Hey, I got bad news." HE replied.

"What?" Grissom question.

"One of the victims that we found, Sabrina Parlonie, we got a report that she went missing, bartender saw her leave then she was being carried away by some guy. He went outside to see what happened. Then he saw her being placed into the back of some car, unconscious, probaly using a drug." Jim explained.

"Ok, well I will announce it, and my geuss is the person who took her was Dan." Grissom rubbed his temple

"Might be, anyway we put an APB out on the car, we are going to get bodygaurds on The other two girls and Sara." BRass replied

"ok, bye." Grissom clicked his phone shut before waiting for an answer.

"What's wrong?" Sara question with a glint in her eye.

"Sabrina has been kidnapped by Dan, my geuss is he will be coming after the rest of you until he has you and finishes you and the others off." Grissom frowned.

CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR

Sorry it's so short, I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can. It isnt betad so any mistakes are mine. Reviews are adored. 


	13. Just Sleep for now

Disclaimer:I only own Sara's sisters and the kidnappers.

A/N:Hoped you liked the cliffhanger, any mistakes are mine, it isnt betad.

CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR

Sabrina awoke. Her eyes flickered to adjust to the light above her. It was cold. She tried to move her arms but they were chained to a brick wall. She couldnt stand considering the chains were attached to the floor. She looked around the room. There were knifes adn some guns, just a few handguns. She began to shiver. She was in a green tank and shorts. She wasnt wearing those before. She then remebered outside the bar. Avoice called her name she swung around to see a figure, it was Dan, one who kidnapped her before. He grabbed her and stuck a needle in her arm. Not soon after she passed out. Her arm was still in pain. The room felt like a freezer then she saw a giant air condtioner. It was on full blast.

"Can anyone hear me?!" She began to scream. "HELP!"

Some tears drifted down her cheeks. Her head fell down as she began to cry. She heard a noise and Dan walked into the room. He had a set of keys in his hand and walked into the room. HE had an evil smile curled on his face and he began to laugh.

"Seems as though you guys were found, I couldnt finish with Sara or even start with the younger ones but you my dear, I geuss you can feal the pain three times of what it was suppose to be for you."

gsrgsrgsrsgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

Sara let the words sink in a little as tears began to fall. She mey not have none Sabrina long but she was still family. She held her head in her hands and began to cry. Grissom came to her side. He pulled her close to his chest and she reached her arms slightly up his shoulders and began to cry into his chest. His shirt was getting wet but he didnt care, Sara neede all the care she could for now. Soon she stopped some tears and pulled back.

"sorry about your shirt Gill." Sara apologized.

"It's ok." Grissom placed a hand on the side of her face and used his thumb to wipe away an on-coming tear.

"How long has she been missing?" Catherine asked, startling Grissom who forgot the others were in the room.

"Jim said about 8 hours." Grissom turned to face her.

"We can go to the lab and find anything we can on him and also look over the footage." Warrick suggested.

"Thanks guys." Sara gave a small smile

"Dont thank us Sar, it's our job, we have to." Greg tried to brighten Sara up a bit, she gave a small laugh.

They said there goodbyes and left the room and then the hospital. Grissom turned to Sara and saw her gave a small yawn.

"You should get some sleep Hun." Grissom suggested.

"I dont want to." Sara replied.

"Just try please?" Grissom gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok." SHe gave him a kiss on the lips

It deepened. Passion flowed through them both. Grissom pulled back and gave her a small kiss and turned and sta down in the chair. She laid down on the small white hospital bed ad slowly drifted off to sleep.

CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR

SOrry I havent posted in a while, there is about 2 or 3 more chapters left. I am going to be starting a series of CSI during the process of making those few chapters. Reviews are loved. 


	14. Bad News

Disclaimer:I dont any of the CSI castmembers just everyone else.

A/n: The new CSI episode is only days away. Any mistakes are mine.

gsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsi

She awoke to a start knowing something was wrong. She looked to her side Grissom was gone then she looked to her other side and there was Nick asleep. She could hear voices and she knew whos they were.

"Jim? Gris?" She called out.

In they walked the two men. She could tell something was wrong when Grissom sat by her side and Jim just stood in the back not wanting to be in the line of her fury knowing it was coming.

"Whats wrong?" She gave a small smile reasuring herself everything was fine but she knew it wasnt.

"Sara, dear I am really sorry." Grissom held onto her hand tight.

"What is it?" sara asked almost angry.

"Sabrina, we found her, she's dead and a lot of bad things happened to her, premortim. The doc did the autopsy, he pushed it ahead of everything else." Grissom began to cry for her loss.

"No, but I only have been asleep for 5 hours most. How could that happen in so short time Gill? Jim?" She turned her head back and fourth between the two men.

"You've been asleep for almost 11 hours with all those drugs in you and we did manage to get Dan a little after the body and it's parts were found." Jim turned away.

"And it's parts, What the fuck is that suppose to mean?!" Sara shouted waking Nick from his sleep.

"It had it's fingers and toes each individually sliced off and then hands, then feet." Jim tried to explain calmly as possible.

"It had a name Jim, it's Sabrina, did it happen before or after death?" Sara questioned.

"Wait, what the hell is going on?" Nick questioned dumbfoundly.

"Jim?" Sara asked with a hint of a child who just watched their family be mutilized then murdered.

"I am really sorry kid." Jim moved to the side of her bed and held onto Sara's other hand, he wasnt so god with feelings. "Before she died, he put her through so much pain, there were slices all over her body, she was raped, skin was sliced off in pieces, blood was everywhere it was just so horrible, I am so sorry."

"Then how the FUCK did she die?!" Sara screamed.

"She put through one hell of a fight, to go through all that, after it all he just kept going and eventually her body gave up and died, bled out." Jim hugged her, she was like his daughter, he couldnt bare to see her like this. "Theyve killed others so both guys are getting Man 1 no trials."

"They deserved to be put through the same pain Sabrina and me were." Sara screamed.

gsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsi

She walked along the home. She just found out about Sabrina. Sam left Sandy with the foster mom and just walked around. She found a gun in their fostermoms closet. She took and walked out of the house with car keys. Sam hopped into the car and hid the gun in the side of her pants. She pulled out of the driveway and headed to the Police station to kill the man that did this to Sabrina.

gsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsi

"Where is he?" Sara questioned angrily

"Down at the police station in a cell." Jim explained.

"Why?" Grissom questioned Sara.

"I want to see him now." Sara hopped out of bed.

She grabbed her clothes that were on a shelf near by. She slipped intothe small bathroom connected to the hospital room and slid her clothes on and came straight out. She then walked out of the room. Grissom gathered it all in his mind then hopped up and ran out after her leaving Jim in the room with Nick who still didnt know what was gong on. Jim explained it to him and then they came out to see Grissom trying to get Sara to not go. She already signed out of the hospital but Grissom still wouldnt let her see Dan.

"Gris, I need to see him, you can search me for weapons, I wont touch him." Sara tried to walk past him and into the elevator but he just followed.

Jim and Nick let them go and waited for the next one.

"You cant, he will destroy you with words Sara, you know that he will just start talking about what he did to her and will break you, I cant let that happen." Grissom pleaded with her.

"He already broke me Grissom, or should I show you the stiches on my abdomine." Sara sarcastically spoke as the elevator opened and she walked out.

"Sara, I just..I just love you to much to see anymore emotional damage happen to you." Grissom spoke the truth as he stopped in front of her.

"Is that the truth?" Sara questioned hearing those words from him the first time.

"Yes Sar, I love you so much, I want to live with you and be with you forever I just dont want you to have to go through anymore or there may be no turning back.

She grabbed the colar of his shirt and pulled him down to her. He slid his hands around her waist and she moved her arms up and around his neck. Grissom pulled her close to his body as much as he could until there bodys were together except for the clothes in between. Her tounge pushed against his lips demanding entry and he gave her entry.

"Maybe we should turn around." Nick suggested as they turned from the empty hallwya ahead of them except the couple.

She pressed her lips tighter to his and the heat built up. His hands moved down and grasped her butt and pulled her into him gaining a small moan from her. As long as she wasnt out going to see Dan, then almost anything was better. This was Sara's way of escaping things, focusing on something involving a way to release some anger, a way to be rough without getting in trouble. Her tounge swirled in his mouth and his tounge landed against hers wanting to savor the moment. Until there need for air was to strong they pulled apart remembering they were in a public place and anyone can catch them. His hands released from her ass and she pulled away from him.

"I love you Sara please just wait a while before you see him." Grissom spoke after catching his breath.

"Fine but you sure as hell better keep me distracted from him Gris, I may not have known Sabrina well but she was still blood related." Sara had some tears fall but Grissom quickly swiped it away.

"Ok." Grissom hugged her.

"Hey." Jim cleared his throat.

"Iam going to take Sar to my place so she isnt alone." Grissom told Jim. "And I am a distraction." Grissom whispered to Sara.

"Ok." Nick laughed a bit as he took Sara away.

They drove to his place and his car and Jim and Nick took Jim's car back to the lab.

gsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsi

Sam was about an hour or so away from the police station but she needed to sto pand pick up a few things first and then the traffic was huge so she wouldnt be there for awhile.

"I am coming." Sam placed a hand on the gun at her side.

gsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsi

Dont hate me! I hoped you liked this chapter, there is maybe 2 or 3 more chapters left to go. Reviews are loved. 


	15. Shoot out

Disclaimer:I dont any CSI cast members, just the others

A/N: I am so sorry I havent published in a while, caught up in school work, uhg and of course CSI this week! Any mistakes are mine.

gsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsi

Sam pulled outside of the police department and watched as some cops entered and exited the buidling, some with cuffed criminals.

"Now or never." Sam whispered under her breath.

gsrcsigsrcsigsrcsi

(45 minutes later)

Sara listened as the phone rang over and over again. She just pushed her body closer to the handsome naked man beside her. She tried to block it out but then both cellphones began to ring along with the house phone. GRissom moved underneath her and she looked up to see him smiling.

"You get it." Sara smiled brightly.

"I love you." Grissom kissed her forhead.

"I love you too." Sara kissed him deeper on the lips.

He pulled back and reached for his cell phone by the table and without looking answered it.

"Grissom...why?...ok, we will be right there...bye." Grissom flipped his phone shut and put it back on the side table.

"Who was it?" Sara smiled and then turned into a frown as she watched grissom get up from bed.

"Jim, he said he needs us down at the station now." Grissom pulled some boxers, a shirt and some pants out of the dresser.

"Oh, ok." She sounded a little disapionted.

"You should probaly change into the clothes we stopped by and picked up before heading over here." Grissom suggested as he moved into the bathroom.

"Ok, but we should probaly shower together just so you can save some water." Sara wrapped a sheet around her as she watched Grissom's butt as he moved."God what a perfect ass." She whispered under her breath."

She pulled the bag of her clothes from the seat beside her and moved into the bathroom. She placed beside the sink and hopped into the shower which was already started. She got in behind him and wrapped her arms around Grissom's waist.

"Want me to wash your back first?" Grissom gave a smile which she couldnt see.

45 minutes later they were out and dressed from the shower filled with cleaning and a little playing. Sara dried her hair off as grissom moved into the kitchen and pulled out some granola bars and orange juice. They ate the snack and hopped into the car. With all the light traffic they were at the police station in no time. They walked in side by side. When they turned the corner they saw blood and glass shattered all around. They noticed the rest of the team except Nick piled around a body. They walked into the room were all the mess was.

"What happened..." Before Sara could finished she saw the body laying on the ground. "here"

The body on the ground filled with so many bullets and covered in blood was Dan. She glanced around the room looking at all the spatter and the faces looking back at her, she then noticed an unusual blood pattern that didnt match the rest on the observation window.

"Who did it?" Sara practically demanded.

"Sara, it.. it ..." Catherine let her hands fall to her side and couldnt finish.

"Sabrina, she came in here with a handgun and...and just loaded them all into his chest, he was still breathing and cops were shouting at her to stop and then...then she kept shooting at his 'family jewls' then at his head and because she wouldnt stop they... opened fire but she still was able to load all the bullets into him and the cops fired back and she's...in the hospital now with a cop at her door." Warrick explained hesitantly.

"She cant be prosicuted for this, this guy made her mentally unstable and she cant go to jail for it at most she goes to a mental institue for a while then maybe some jail time but no life sentance...it just...it cant, it was." Sara just walked out and went to the parking lot.

Grissom got the rest of the information about Sabrina then headed into the parking lot to find sara in a dark corner, what seemed to be crying. He walked to her suide and placed an arm around her shoulder. She turned and began to cry into his chest. He placed on hand on the small of her back and the other kept going through her hair.

"She was shot in her left leg, and arm. There are some bulets in her abdomin and they got 2 in her shoulder. There's a chance she wont make it, she's going into surgery now I think or should be in it now. Her lung was pierced but they seem to be able to keep her breathing. I dont now much but that;s about it for now. I am so sorry hun." Grissom let a tear fall for the pain of his lover.

gsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsi

Sorry if it's not a lot, there is one more chapter, I have plenty of ideas for it it's just the matter of having time to type it so it should be done by this weekend. Again any mistakes are my bad. Reviews are adored. Sorry about all these tragic incidents. 


	16. The End to a new beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CSI cast members 

A/N: Sara Lives! This is the final chapter, sorry to keep you waiting. Plus, I am working on the spelling errors so there shouldn't be a lot.

CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR

(at the hospital)

"Is there family members here for Samantha Fox?" A doctor came out through the doors.

"Ya, I'm her sister." Sara jumped up from the seat and stood in front of the doctor.

"I'm Doctor Kirkwood, I was the one who did the surgery on Sam." She replied.

"Well, is she ok? What happened?" Sara became inpatient.

"I am really sorry to tell you but she did not make it thhrough the surgery, none of the bullets caused this, she had a drug overdose and died. We found large amounts of cocaine in her system." The doctor tried to break it calmly.

"Oh god." Sara dropped into the nearest seat and began to cry.

Doors swung open and in came Grissom. He saw a doctor who began to walk away. He could tell the doctor was sorry. 'but sorry for what?' Grissom thought. He then saw Sara in a seat crying. He clearly knew why. He walked to her side and sat next to her. He placed his arm over her shoulder. He could tell that she tensed up but then gave in and turned and cried in his chest.

"I need to go see Sandy, now." Sara let out as she released herself from Grissom.

"Ok." Grissom replied.

csigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsr

(at foster care.)

"Hello, can I help you?" The foster care owner greeted.

"Ya, is uh...is uh Sandy Finkle here?" Sara asked.

"No, she was adopted sometime yesterday before Sam stole my car and shot that man. She was adopted by this nice younge couple who live in San Francisco. They were talking about how they decided to adopt a child but didn't want to wait to get back to San Francisco so they got our little Sandy. They were really nice, I think they're heading back today sometime." The female answered.

"Ok thank you." Grissom gave a small smile.

The female nodded and closed the door. Grissom put his arm around Sara and they went back to the car and headed to Grissom's townhouse. No word was spoken along the drive. He helped her into the house. She sat on the couch and pulled her long legs up to her chest and just sat there. Grissom pulled out two glasses and some scotch.

"I guess I am all alone again, I mean if something good comes it leaves in the next week. Once my dad started to be nice to me I guess for some weird reason and two days later he was back to hitting and wacking around me, my brother and mother around again. My brother he actually began to protect me for a while because his beatings didn't hurt as much and he just kept getting worse on me." Sara furiously pushed away any tears that were coming and some that already fell free.

"What happened to him, I never knew you had a brother." Grissom placed the glass of alcohol in front of her.

She picked it up and downed it in a few moments. She let the scotch burn her throat, it felt good a relief.

"He met this girl, she was really pretty and nice she lived sort of like us but it was her step dad. They would both take me and we would stay out for hours and hours. We went to her house once. Her older brother was 21and he uh beat her as well. She was 15 my brother was 15 as well, I was 7. He took me into his room and raped me. My brother couldnt do anything because he was trying to stop the girls step from beating her again. After that they ran off and I had to fend for myself again. Funny thing is I can remember his name but not the girls. He was Zack Trescot but her I can't remember her name. Again something good in my life left again." Sara let the tears fall again.

"When you were telling me about your father a while back, you said 'it's funny the things you remember and the things you don't' that must of been one of the things, it happens to us all." Grissom rubbed her knee.

"Well it's all me now, alone as always. Another good thing leaving my life" Sara gave a small laugh.

"You forgot something" Grissom replied.

"What?" Sara looked at him questioningly.

"You have me and I am never going to leave your life." Grissom kissed her forehead.

THE END

CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR

This is so not the end of the series so much more to come. I hoped you liked it. Reviews are adored, nothing to crucial though.


End file.
